Eureka
Eureka (ゆりいか) film japonais réalisé par Shinji Aoyama, sorti en 2000. Synopsis Au milieu de la campagne japonaise, un bus est détourné par un homme devenu fou. Les passagers sont pris en otage. La police interviendra, des coups de feu seront tirés, trois personnes survivront : Makoto Sawai, le chauffeur, et deux enfants, un frère et sa sœur : Kozue et Naoki. Deux ans plus tard, ils vont se retrouver, et essayer de vivre, malgré leur traumatisme, malgré ces démons qui viennent les hanter chaque nuit. Critique Eurêka est la réponse. Quelle était la question ? Il y aurait, selon Shinji, au moins deux manières d'appréhender la vie : ou bien la concevoir comme la conséquence simple et naturelle d'un don originel, ou bien la remettre en question et lui assigner, au prix du temps et de la douleur, un but précis qu'il appartient à chacun de découvrir. Evidemment, Shinji choisit la voie la plus abrupte. Il nous montre sous quelles conditions un tel cataclysme peut surgir et balayer la terre des hommes et ne rien leur laisser d'autre que le choix de tout perdre et d 'en rester là ou de tout perdre et de revivre autrement. Le film s'ouvre sur la vision sombre qu'a Kosué, la petite fille, de la barre d'une montagne qui bouche son horizon. Et puis cette voix off, la sienne, qui annonce l'imminence d'un raz-de-marée et ses conséquences mortelles ("Un raz-de-marée va venir. Bientôt j'en suis sûre. Tout le monde mourra."). Cette prédiction apocalyptique est reprise par Makoto lui-même, le narrateur, lorsque, à la vue d'un champ de céréales mûres dévasté par le vent, il pronostique l'arrivée d'un typhon. Certainement, il y faut des circonstances particulièrement extrêmes pour puiser l'énergie nécessaire à un tel bouleversement de soi. Nul, s'il n'est investi d'une foi suffisamment puissante, ne peut entreprendre un tel chemin et il y faut le concours d'une impérieuse nécessité pour interroger ainsi le don qui nous fut prodigué à la naissance. Mais une fois jeté moribond sur le chemin, comment faire ? Comment avancer ? Peut-on y parvenir seul ou doit-on encore faire la rencontre de son sauveur ? C'est à Makoto le conducteur qu'échoie cette responsabilité surhumaine consistant à remettre sur leur propre route deux enfants arrêtés en chemin par l'irruption d'une figure de la mort. Il faut simplement revisiter certains archétypes qui font la trame de tant de récits (contes, tragédies, mythes) où la destinée de l'homme est de renaître de lui-même au travers, et au-delà de sa propre contingence. Les événements tragiques, les accidents de la route, les catastrophes y prennent un nouveau sens, celui de la découverte de la finitude, de la précarité et de l'illusion de la nature de l' homme, vouée semble-t-il à autre chose que la jouissance jusqu'à épuisement de sa seule matière. Shinji ponctue sa fable de trois questions clés que se posent les personnages aux portes mêmes de leur nouveau royaume, cette terre qui leur est promise, pour peu qu'ils aient le courage d'en trouver la réponse au creux de leur intimité. L'identité révélée : "Quel est ton nom ? Est-ce qu'il veut dire quelque chose ?" Kosué, dans le rituel qui la fera renaître, transférera sur sept coquillages blancs le nom des sept êtres qui donnent une forme à sa vie de petite fille. En troisième position parmi les sept noms cités, juste après avoir nommé ses parents, doit-on s'étonner de rencontrer "tueur du bus" ? Il faut aller voir dans ce personnage davantage qu'un simple "tueur". Le policier, autre protagoniste en marge du récit, relie efficacement le passé (l'attentat du bus) au présent (les quatre jeunes femmes victimes d 'un tueur en série). Ce faisant, il fait de Makoto la victime un doublet possible, et même probable, du tueur. Il reconnaît d'ailleurs dans les yeux de Makoto le regard du "tueur du bus". Ces deux là partageraient-ils autre chose qui ne nous serait pas immédiatement visible ? Pendant la prise d'otages, le tueur s'entretient avec le policier et s'étonne de se trouver en ce lieu, comme si le hasard le faisait revenir à un carrefour déjà rencontré sans son passé. Il y revient pour y mourir. Plus tard, Makoto éprouvera le besoin d'y retourner lui aussi, mais pour entamer le parcours d'une renaissance consentie. Dernier point : au sortir du bus, le tueur interroge Makoto sur la significat ion de son nom ("Vérité, Illumination"). Il est rare, dans un film, que le signifiant d'un personnage, si utile pour la construction du sens du récit, nous soit si facilement livré. Mais ce qui est pertinent ici, c'est la demande faite par le tueur au policier de lui révéler son propre nom, et de le crier assez fort pour qu'il puisse être entendu de l'intérieur du bus : "Vous savez qui je suis ? Alors dites-le ! je veux l'entendre d'ici !". L'analogie d'identité entre le tueur et Makoto est probante au travers de ces trois indices : le regard, le retour au lieu d'une ancienne tragédie, la révélation du nom. Mais plus encore qu'une simple ressemblance, il y a superposition et, au -delà encore, comme une sorte de passation des fonctions entre les deux hommes. Le second (Makoto) va prolonger la mission que semble lui confier, à la fin de sa vie, le premier (le tueur). Cette mission, vieille comme le monde et les histoires qui le fondent, est celle sans cesse renouvelée qui consiste à faire passer les êtres d'une condition à l'autre. Quitter un état pour en atteindre un autre, c'est ce qui attend chacun au cours de la vie : naissance, puberté, âge adulte, appariement, mort. Au sens spirituel, le passage se fera initiation. Mais tout passage demande que soit délimité un espace, un temps, un rite et un médiateur, le passeur. Makoto prend en charge cette responsabilité dès lors qu'il est nommé et, par la révélation de la charge signifiante de son nom, révélé à lui même et à sa mission. Après cela, il tombe à terre et meurt symboliquement à son ancienne condition. Son prédécesseur quant à lui tombe et meurt réellement. Celui des deux qui va devoir se relever, d'abord en état de choc, n'a pas encore idée de sa destination ultime. Le tueur, dont le nom n'est plus donné, devient passeur vers la mort. Mais Makoto le bien nommé se fait passeur vers la vie. Il va devoir conduire les autres vers l'assomption de leur existence. Shinji ne pouvait mieux faire en prenant pour ce personnage un conducteur de transport en commun ! De conducteur de passagers qui doivent leur vie à une obligation naturelle il devient le passeur de ces âmes à la recherche douloureuse du salut. Aux yeux du policier, Makoto ne peut avoir hérité que d'une mission mortifère. Passer, véhiculer, transporter, cela implique que soit fait un choix. C'est de ce choix, et de la souffrance qu'il implique pour celui q ui en est investi, dont il est à présent question. Le sens de la vie "Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de ne pas avoir été tué ?" Nous retrouvons Makoto isolé de sa famille dans une chambre au premier étage. Il se manifeste par des coups rythmés portés sur le plancher et qui sonnent étrangement pour son entourage. Le croit-on fou ? Si ce n'est déjà plus un langage intelligible par tous, c'est l'amorce d'une parole, celle du traumatisé qui, réfugié hors les mots subitement dépourvus de sens, cherche des résonances nouvelles. Une parole que seuls comprendront, plus tard dans le récit, les deux enfants exilés comme lui dont il assure et maintient le contact en frappant deux petits coups sur la paroi du véhicule. Ainsi Makoto, brutalement rejeté du chemin banal et familier, erre en t erre étrangère à la recherche d'un nouveau langage. C'est alors que, sait-on à quelle étonnante circonstance il doit ce miracle, il pose la question qui va le libérer en le mettant en chemin : "Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de ne pas avoir été tué ?". C'est une question essentielle parce qu'elle ouvre sur le mécanisme même qui, sans cela, fait du sujet vivant un reclus éternel. "Suis-je coupable d'être vivant?" se dit en substance le passeur en devenir. Il s'agit bien de cette culpabilité que peut ressentir chaque victime lorsqu'elle interroge les conditions qui ont mené à l'acte de violence. C'est encore un piège sans issue possible dans la mesure où la personne est fondée à se demander dans un cas ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour "mériter" ce châtiment (Pourquoi moi?), et dans l'autre cas quel doit être le prix à payer pour avoir eu la vie sauve quand les autres l'ont perdue (Pourquoi pas moi ?). Car rien ne peut être laissé au hasard et la question posée appelle du sens, du plein de sens à opposer à la vacuité des possibles. Il est remarquable de constater comme les deux enfants, de leur côté, évoluent dans le même cadre. Rappelons-nous ce qu'ils disent la toute dernière fois qu'ils ont l'usage du langage : c'est en regardant par la fenêtre fermée le départ de leur mère. La question que se pose Makoto seul, ils se la posent à deux : - Pourquoi maman part-elle ? - Je crois que papa la battait - C'est à cause de nous ? Les liens ténus des causalités échappent à leur entendement d'enfant. Et ce sens qui leur manque, ce vide de contenu est bien vite investi par l e sentiment de culpabilité. Tout cela est de notre faute, pensent ces victimes. Et personne n'est là pour fournir un autre sens en proposant les mots qui pourraient les sauver. Les trois rescapés du cataclysme, Makot, Naoki et Kosué, se trouvent confrontés à la même question qui les met en péril : celle des causes et de la responsabilité. L'absence de réponse fait le nid de la culpabilité : s'il n'existe aucune raison extérieure, alors c'est que la cause vient de l'intérieur, de soi-même. Et comment faire face à ce danger sinon en s'interdisant la vie Les symptômes se reconnaissent aisément : repli sur soi et coupure d'avec les autres (désocialisation et déscolarisation, divorce et fuite), perte du désir d'être (apathie) et refus de communiquer (aphasie). A partir de ce lot commun, les chemins vont bifurquer. Tandis que les enfants, incapables de s'en sortir seuls (il n'existe pas de services de soutien psychologique au Japon), Makoto va lutter pour trouver en lui la réponse. Le refus du poids de la culpabilité va devenir chez lui le ressort de sa guérison. Le sens qu'il oppose à cette fatalité destructrice du sujet réside dans le choix qu'il assume dès lors : on ne peut être épargné que pour une raison précise, sinon il n'y a pas de sens. Car toute réponse consiste finalement en une recherche de sens. Deux ans se sont écoulés lorsque nous le retrouvons de retour dans sa ville et entouré de sa famille. De ce temps passé ailleurs qu'ici et main tenant, nous n'aurons que deux informations : il a divorcé et est parti comme un errant, il a rejoint la mer et y a trouvé la réponse qu'il cherchait. "Eurêka !" donc, mais il n'est pas temps encore de s'en réjouir quand l'un seulement des trois est sauvé. Shinji nous montre que l'on n'acquiert jamais seul le salut, que celui-ci ne s'achève que dans sa propagation, telle la flamme servant à illuminer d'autres mèches. Pour Makoto , le sens de la vie, c'est de faire le pari de la vie. C'est à dire choisir de vivre en comprenant qu'elle sert un but, qu'elle ne doit rien au hasard et qu'enfin, vivre n'est pas recevoir la vie mais veiller à en entretenir le feu. La compassion "Crois-tu qu'il soit possible de ne vivre que pour aider les autres ?" Comme il l'apprendra plus tard à Kosué, Makoto a trouvé son salut en posant la question devant la mer. C'est là, dit-il, qu'il est possible de s e retrouver, comme si l'on affrontait un miroir. Il faudrait savoir quel s sont les liens qui unissent symboliquement l'homme à la mer au Japon-- En font-ils, comme nous en Occident, une matrice ? (Shinji, dans une interview accordée à Télérama, avoue qu'il est pétri de références au cinéma français et états-unien.). Quoiqu'il en soit, Makoto ne considère pas son salut réalisé tant que l' œuvre de réparation n'est pas complètement achevée. Il revêt le vêtement du Bodhisattva (le bouddhisme est entré au Japon où il s'est mêlé à la religion shinto) : parvenu au seuil de la libération, le sage fait volte face et retourne vers les hommes pour les aider à vaincre la douleur en dissipant leur ignorance. Mais le chemin est encore long avant de pouvoir investir de manière consciente cette mission. Les trésors (le cœur et la finesse de la jolie demoiselle Kino renvoient à la tentation de saint Antoine et à celle du Bouddha !) qui pourraient le divertir de cette mission, il les écarte sans effort. Le point culminant de son engagement se place paradoxalement au moment le plus vulnérable de son parcours : ayant tenu à rencontrer la femme qu'il a perdu et qui a refait sa vie, il pose cette question dont il connaît déjà la réponse puisqu'elle est la seule à pouvoir fonder maintenant sa vie : - "Crois-tu qu'il soit possible de vivre uniquement pour aider les autres ?" Comme le fut celle qui détermina sa rupture avec le quotidien et le choix de l'errance (on ne peut se retrouver qu'après s'être perdu à soi-même ), cette deuxième question libère Makoto dès lors qu'il se sent capable de la formuler. On voit comment tout le film est traversé par ce postula t freudien selon lequel seule la parole est libératrice dans la mesure o ù elle marque l'arrivée à la conscience de contenus impossibles à refouler et donc extraordinairement dangereux pour le sujet qui en devient la cible. Ce deuxième passage vers l'assomption totale et définitive de sa mission salvatrice est marqué d'une nouvelle mort symbolique : la séquence s'ouvre sur les pieds sans vie de Makoto dont on traîne le corps (est-il mort ?) inerte dans la chambre. Il a bu alors qu'il ne supporte pas l'alcool. Plus tard, le voilà sanglotant (on retrouve cet état de choc v écu au sortir de la prise d'otages), en position fœtale sur le lit. Il y faudra l'amour de Kosué sans doute pour que la naissance se réalise aussi parfaitement. Les liens subliminaux de parenté fusionnelle qu'entretiennent les trois victimes se resserrent à chaque instant et on comprend dès lors qu'ils n e forment plus qu'un seul être voué à échouer ou à réussir. La renaissance "C'est à partir de là que tout peut recommencer" Les phases de la seconde partie du récit sont aussi prévisibles qu'évidentes. Après la renaissance, il faut construire : pour préparer le "passage" de tous, il faut un véhicule et son conducteur. La scène où les enfants "entrent" dans le bus est à ce propos soulignée et chargée d'émotion. Les enfants "sentent" bien ce qui est en jeu. Le véhicule, qui est un doublet du bus fatal, est reconstruit de l'intérieur. Ceci réalisé, il faut encore faire le trajet à l'envers. Cette phase régressive essentielle (les enfants toujours couchés dans les lits du bus-matrice) transporte les êtres au seul endroit où il leur sera possible de reprendre la chaîne du sens perdu exactement là où l'un des maillons a été sectionné, dans l'espoir de relier le passé et le présent. Makoto, à présent tout à fait conscient de sa fonction de passeur phorique aux sens propre et figuré (le psychopompe : "porteur d'âme"), peut donner aux enfants privés de parole les mots qui leur manquent si cruellement : - "C'est à partir de là que tout peut recommencer". Préparation/construction, régression, parole, cela ne peut encore suffire. Le chemin reste à faire, là encore aux sens propre et figuré. C'est au cours de ce déplacement que chacun va pouvoir être confronté à sa vérité ("Makoto" en japonais, ne l'oublions pas). Les personnages qui gravitent autour de Makoto, et qui retireront plus ou moins de bénéfice sont le policier convaincu de sa culpabilité dans les crimes commis en série, Akihiko le cousin des deux enfants, Naoki et Kosué. Le policier : Avant le départ, le policier décline l'invitation à entrer ("passer") que lui fait Makoto. Le policier reconnaît sa vérité mais il la refuse. Il ne se sent pas la force de la faire sienne. - Akihiko : Akihiko a connu un destin semblable à celui de Makoto mais ne semble pas avoir fait un choix semblable. Il est prêt à condamner Naoki comme le fera la société dans son besoin de vengeance à l'encontre d'un meurtrier en série. D'un coup de poing animé par la fureur que légitime le sentiment de vérité (laquelle n'est d'ailleurs pas remise en question par le cousin lui-même), Makoto étend Akihiko à terre (mort symbolique ?) et trouve les paroles qui lui permettront de trouver la voie de son rachat. Une promesse de rédemption possible lui est accordée : "je t'attendrai toi aussi". – Naoki : Pour retrouver la parole, dans un effort pathétique et maladroit, Naoki doit lui aussi régresser au point de tension à l'origine de sa démission de la vie. Ce moment de basculement, conséquence quasi immédiate du fait que ce qui est de l'ordre du tabou et de l'impossible (l'ordre imprescriptible "Tu ne tueras point") entre en conflit intolérable avec ce qui peut arriver (la réalité vécue : le meurtre gratuit), il lui est donné d e le retrouver en mettant en acte la transgression elle-même, ce qui est une manière létale de la remettre en question. Brandir le couteau (ce geste de faucher avec la lame les ombellifères du terrain en friches devant la maison, le bruit intolérable qui lui est associé quand c'est le cousin qui refait le mouvement avec son club de golf), ôter la vie, c'est signifier ce qui ne trouve pas de mots pour le dire autrement : - "Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit de tuer ?" C'est à nouveau en ayant recours à une question posée à personne d'autre qu'à soi-même que Shinji nous interpelle doublement : d'une part il permet au personnage sa propre libération en insinuant à juste titre que toute question n'est utile que si elle renferme sa réponse, et d'autre par t en posant les jalons d'une éthique spiritualiste qui seule, par la remise en question de ce qui fonde notre humanité, peut ouvrir à l'être la voie du salut. La question enfin lâchée par Naoki, c'est celle qu'il aurait dû poser au sortir de l'attentat. C'est le manque de réponse de la part des adultes responsables qui en a fait ce meurtrier à la recherche d'un sens confisqué. Makoto le passeur permet à la parole d'être libérée. Maculant le visage de Naoki de son propre sang, il lui offre un sacrifice de substitution, dans la mesure où le corps de la victime représente pour le meurtrier malade une réponse symbolique à la question qu'il pose sans relâche. La coupure au bras que lui inflige son guérisseur, représente cette mort toute aussi symbolique qui est une des conditions du passage. On retrouve enfin, et sans vraiment de surprise, la fonction phorique du passeur dans cette scène étrange où, juché à l'envers sur le porte-bagages d'un vélo providentiel, Makoto entraîne cette âme désorientée mais enfin naissante dans une ronde sans fin, sans autre but que de l'obliger à faire le choix de vivre. C'est encore lui qui le mène au commissariat pour y demander l'expiation compensatrice de ses crimes. Kosué : Shinji a pris plaisir -et le nôtre en otage !- à garder la belle et tendre Kosué pour la fin et en faire une ouverture à la vie. La renaissance de Kosué est entièrement composée de matériaux symboliques que sont la mer, les coquillages et la montagne. Makoto avait annoncé et promis à la petite fille qu'elle trouverait sa réponse comme lui, au bord de la mer. A deux reprises (au milieu du film et à la fin sur le trajet), nous entendons en elle résonner la voix de Naoki, lequel fait de sa sœur l'intercesseur de son salut : - "Donne-moi à voir la mer avec tes yeux" Déposée sur la plage, laissée libre face à l'élément matriciel, on la voit avoir les gestes de son âge, ni plus ni moins. Mais tout à coup, voilà qu'elle tombe inanimée sur le sable. De nouveau, la mort symbolique préfigure la naissance à venir. Contrastant avec le noir de sa chevelure, quelques coquillages blancs (couleur du deuil au Japon) tombés de sa main, encadrent son visage. Réveillée, voilà qu'elle entreprend d'entrer habillée dans la mer De deux choses l'une : où bien Shinji partage notre héritage, ou bien nos cultures entretiennent quelques essentiels points communs. Nous retrouvons Kosué endormie dans le bus (on se souvient de Makoto pleurant dans la même posture après sa renaissance). Le terme du périple, Makoto-Shinji le situe sur un lieu "hautement" symbolique (le sommet d'une montagne) et fortement connoté par deux pierres érigées, le tout renvoyant on ne peut plus clairement au principe masculin. Après la mère, le père et, qui plus est, un nouveau "passage" entre les deux pierres qui font fonction de porte. Makoto peut maintenant s'asseoir et laisser Kosué, qu'il vient de réveiller, réagir à ces stimuli inconscients. La petite fille prend les sept coquillages blancs et, se tournant vers l’abîme, les jette un par un loin d'elle en les nommant d'une voix belle et claire (à l'inverse de celle de Naoki, encore empêtré du sang de ses victimes, et donc imparfaitement guéri). Le motif du nom donné qui a déjà été relevé à l'ouverture du récit (le tueur demandant au policier qu'on le nomme ; Makoto sommé de révéler le sens de son nom) se retrouve à nouveau à la fin de celui comme pour signifier la ligature de la boucle. L'ordre des noms imposé au jet des coquillages a son importance (du premier au dernier : papa, maman, tueur du bus, Akihiko, Naoki, Makoto, Kosué). On serait tenté d'associer la prépondérance à la primauté. Sans doute n'en est-il rien et devrait-on revoir le comput dans l'ordre inverse. "Kosué", jetée en dernier lieu est ainsi première dans l'ordre inti me qui fait aller de soi vers ceux qui vous touchent le moins, soit l'image de ce père étranger, buveur et violent. Ceci fait, Kosué éprouve une dernière fois le besoin de s'exposer à la mort -et nous frémissons de crainte sur nos sièges de velours- en interrogeant de tout l'équilibre de son corps frêle la pente abrupte de la montagne. Sans doute est-ce là le moment crucial par lequel le sujet solitaire devient l'unique responsable de sa destinée en choisissant délibérément entre la mort et la vie. Shinji nous livre cette réponse dans un plan que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'oublier : le visage "radieux" de Kosué q ui nous apparaît alors qu'elle se retourne vers cette multitude de jours et de nuits qui lui restent à vivre, visage traité en solarisation, presque blanc de la lumière divine de l'illumination, puisque c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit (Rappelons-nous que le film "A tombeau ouvert" de Scorcese se clôturait également par un fondu au blanc sur cette image de pietà constituée de Franck, incarnation d'un Christ rédempteur dans la nui t dépravée de New York, abandonné et inerte dans les bras de -- Marie !). Petite concession de Shinji à la facilité : le "passage" du sépia à la couleur-- pour ceux qui n'avaient pas bien compris ce qui se passait ! Le prix de la guérison Une dernière question : pourquoi Makoto est-il malade ? Et pourquoi la maladie dont il est atteint empire-t-elle au fur et à mesure que les autres parviennent à s'en tirer ? Poser la question en ces termes, c'est déjà entrevoir la seule réponse possible. Une des problématiques du récit est d'établir des relations entre les êtres qui sont des relations d'aide et de dons réciproques. Celui qui est proche d'être sauvé doit redescendre de la montagne pour permettre aux autres d'y accéder à leur tour. Sauveur et sauvé, guérisseur et malade, tous ne font qu'un. Aussi, à l'intérieur de cet être multiple et pourtant fusionné, les équilibres doivent être respectés : l'énergie nécessaire ici doit être puisée là, dans un flux compensatoire. Pour guérir les enfants faibles, Makoto doit faire le sacrifice de sa force d'homme. La médecine populaire, de tous âges et de toutes cultures, fonctionne sur le simple schéma suivant : le thérapeute prend le mal de celui qu'il prend en charge. Il le prend sur lui. Il en souffre. Pour se débarrasser de ce mal, il exécute des gestes simples (se secouer, cracher, jeter--) : ici Makoto crache. Il expectore et le sang apparaît sur le mouchoir (K osué également avait disposé les coquillages sur un mouchoir pour les nommer) justement, au moment même où la petite fille, elle aussi !, extériorise son mal, ces affects mortifères, en jetant (crachant) au loin les coquillages associés. La guérison de Kosué emprunte quant à elle aux arcanes de la sorcellerie populaire. La maladie y est saisie comme la conséquence d'un sort. Il importe, pour "barrer", conjurer celui-ci, de convoquer EN LES NOMMANT les esprits responsables. L'enjeu reste de pouvoir les identifier. On retrouve trace de ce souci d'identification à la fois dans la médecine moderne (le diagnostic permettant le pronostic) et dans la psychanalyse ("Les mots pour le dire"). Les esprits (agents biologiques responsables ou circonstances du trauma) ainsi rassemblés sont maintenus captifs par une inscription dans un objet donné ou un cercle magique qui va les contenir et leur interdire toute fuite. La dernière phase consiste en la conjuration, laquelle se traduit toujours par une expulsion et un bannissement (signe composé de gestes et de la récitation d'une formule magique). C'e st ce que suit scrupuleusement Kosué : elle convoque en les nommant (papa, maman, tueur du bus, etc.) la troupe de ses personnages intimes et en ferme ceux-ci dans ces petites coquilles vides (des contenants propices, "trouvés" au cours d'une "transe", mort symbolique, au bord de la mer matricielle), elles-mêmes contenues dans un mouchoir, une poche (une série de contenants contenus qui évoque le système des poupées gigognes). Le voyage de la mer au mont la conduit, après identification et inscription du mal, à l'expulsion de celui-ci, hors d'elle, pour le remettre au vi de qui l'entoure. Avec des gestes amples et déterminés, nous la voyons lancer un par un les sept coquillages et crier un par un les sept noms qu i jalonnent son douloureux passé. Nous pensons au chemin de petits cailloux blancs que suit le Petit Poucet, le plus vulnérable des sept frères, dans l'espoir de retrouver sa lumière. Makoto, figure archétypale du sauveur Davantage encore que réduit à la simple fonction de passeur phorique, Makoto nous apparaît plutôt dans sa générosité et le don qu'il a choisi de faire de sa personne pour sauver les deux enfants. L'image du passeur trouve ses modèles dans les saints Christophe ou Jacques de la Légende Do rée du Moyen âge, et plus loin de nous encore dans Charon le nautonier grec du fleuve des morts --Mais ceux-ci, s'ils savent transporter l'homme vers son lieu de repos, ne savent donner rien d'eux-mêmes. Nous avons déjà évoqué la figure du bienheureux Bodhisattva qui paie de son propre salut, en le différant peut être à jamais, pour s'assurer de celui des autres. Sans doute nous faut-il chercher encore ailleurs ce qui particularise Makoto jusqu'à en faire quelque "Bon Pasteur" nippon, portant sur ses épaules la brebis égarée et dont il est écrit qu'il peut livrer sa vie pour elle. Makoto saigne lorsque les enfants parviennent au seuil de la catharsis. Sans ciller, il empoigne la lame tranchante du couteau de Naoki, acceptant de devenir sa victime substitutive et verse un sang abondant dont il "oint" la face du jeune homme avant de l'emporter vers son salut. Quand vient le tour de Kosué, il reste assis entre les deux pierres plantées au sommet de la montagne, et demeure passif parce que c'est à elle d'agir seule. Mais il macule de sang le mouchoir qu'il vient de tirer de sa poche. Le sang versé, dans le cas de Kosué principalement, peut évoquer un accouchement (le passage dans la porte de pierre, au sortir de la "mer") et, dans les deux cas, au sens plus large, une renaissance. Mais au-delà d'une simple maïeutique semble se profiler irrésistiblement la dimension christique de Makoto, justement par ce "sang versé pour la multitude". L'une des plus touchantes scènes du film nous montre celui- ci au chevet de Kosué renfermée sur elle-même et dans sa couette. Il par vient à extraire la petite main de celle-ci par le simple et divin conta ct de son index sur son index à elle. Cette image cette icône !- condensée par Michel Ange sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine, pourrait à elle seule contenir tous les signifiants de la culture chrétienne occidentale : c'est le doigt de Dieu transmettant l'étincelle de vie à Adam. On ne compte plus les images publicitaires qui se sont emparées de ce symbole (voir l'affiche du film E.T. de Spielberg). Ainsi Makoto redonne-t-il le souffle qui manque à Kosué. Mais il s'agit de son souffle à lui, et de ce fait il encourt le risque majeur de perdre le sien à tout jamais (cette toux chronique qui l'envahit progressivement et qui l'affaiblit dangereusement). N'enfermons cependant pas le personnage de Makoto dans la passion du Christ ! La comparaison s'arrêtera là, et tant mieux pour le choc des cultures. Nous avons évoqué la culpabilité pesant sur les personnages mais pas la réalité de leurs péchés, la compassion du héros mais pas la rédemption (le lavement des fautes de tous les hommes) qu'il offre par son sacrifice, la renaissance des victimes du destin mais pas leur résurrection. Faire de Makoto une figure christique, en dehors même du fait de l'incongruité culturelle d'un tel rapprochement, reviendrait à reconnaître que les personnes sur lesquelles il déploie son action en non sa grâce !- sont pècheresses. Ce qui n'est pas. Shinji n'enferme pas ses personnages dans la perspective chrétienne selon laquelle il ne peut y avoir de rachat, et donc de salut possible, sans péché. En Orient, chaque homme a droit au salut sans avoir à prendre en compte pour cela ses "péchés" ou mauvaises actions. C'est sur le chemin de vie, aux périls du voyage, aux rencontres heureuses ou non, que l'homme peut apprendre et décider de son salut. C'est peut être sur ce thème, à la fois existentiel et sociologique, que nous paraissent dialoguer Scorcese (Franck Pierce le rédempteur de "A tombeau ouvert") et Shinji (Makoto de "Eurêka") lorsqu'ils se font les témoins courageux de cette violence et de la détresse qu'elle provoque. Et c'est de deux mondes et deux cultures différentes qu'ils nous apportent leurs réponses. "Eurêka" est la réponse. Quelle était la question ? L'homme, selon Shinji, est en premier lieu bénéficiaire de la vie, héritage qu'il partage avec tous les êtres vivants. Mais son propre développement, à la croisée d'évènements qui le dépassent, le conduit inévitablement à considérer celle-ci comme particulière, personnelle, distincte de celle des autres. Il n'est plus question de LA vie, mais de SA vie. Il ne s'agit plus dès lors de recevoir avec passivité et gratitude un do n et d'être docilement mené par les conséquences que celui-ci implique, mais de prendre, dans un geste qui assume et un esprit qui interroge, mais de choisir et d'orienter cette vie, pour conduire son propre véhicule (le bouddhisme est le "Véhicule" de la vérité et de la libération) jusqu'au terme de sa destinée. Devant la vie, devant sa vie, l'homme doit-il se comporter en bénéficiaire ou en responsable ? "Eurêka", répond Makoto. Distribution * Kôji Yakusho : Makoto Sawai * Aoi Miyazaki : Kozue Tamura * Masaru Miyazaki : Naoki Tamura * Yoichiro Saito : Akihiko * Sayuri Kokusho : Yumiko * Ken Mitsuishi : Shigeo * Gô Rijû : Le preneur d'otages * Yutaka Matsushige : Matsuoka * Sansei Shiomi : Yoshiyuki Sawai * Kimie Shingyoji : La mère * Eihi Shiina : Keiko Kono * Machiko Ono : Mikiko Fiche technique * Titre original : ゆりいか (Yurîka) * Réalisation : Shinji Aoyama * Scénario : Shinji Aoyama * Production : Takenori Sento et Philippe Avril * Musique : Shinji Aoyama, Albert Ayler, Jim O'Rourke et Isao Yamada * Photographie : Masaki Tamura * Montage : Shinji Aoyama * Décors : Takeshi Shimizu * Pays d'origine : Japon * Format : partiellement noir et blanc (sépia) * Durée : 217 minutes * Dates de sortie : 18 mai 2000 (festival de Cannes 2000), 29 novembre 2000 (France), 20 janvier 2001 (Japon), 8 août 2001 (Belgique) Récompenses * Nomination à la Palme d'or, prix FIPRESCI et prix du jury œcuménique, lors du Festival de Cannes 2000. * Nomination au prix de la meilleure photographie (Masaki Tamura), lors du festival Camerimage 2000. * Prix du meilleur film asiatique, lors du Festival international du film de Singapour 2001. catégorie:film japonais catégorie:film en E catégorie:film sorti en 2000